Era uma vez numa detenção
by MariPBlack
Summary: A partir do momento que os opostos se atraem, eles passam a ter algo em comum. • Projeto NG News do Fórum 6V
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Nada no universo de Harry Potter me pertence, apenas a ideia da fanfic.

**Observação: **Esta história é um clichezinho romântico escrito pro Projeto NG News do fórum 6V, com o tema _Relação entre namorados_ e o item _Diferenças_. Meu plano inicial era de fazer apenas uma oneshot, mas a idéia se desenvolveu na minha cabeça e então decidi fazer uma shortfic de 6 capítulos. E, por último, escolhi o casal Teddy/Victoire porque recentemente me apaixonei por eles e fiquei com vontade de explorar sua história.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Os opostos se atraem". Essa não é uma verdade universal. Os opostos podem se atrair ou não. O fato é: a partir do momento em que eles se atraem, já não são tão opostos assim. Há uma coisa – que, mesmo sendo só uma, tem um imenso poder sobre todas as outras – em comum aos dois, e é essa que os mantêm juntos.

Bem, era isso que Teddy e Victoire estavam prestes a descobrir.

**XXX**

- SR. LUPIN! – Uma voz aguda e muito raivosa foi ouvida através do Salão Principal e todos olharam assustados para a diretora, que andava rapidamente pelo imenso cômodo.

O único que parecia tranqüilo, porém, era um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que se virou calmamente para a mulher com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pois não, querida diretora? – Perguntou galanteador quando ela parou na sua frente, bufando.

- O senhor passou dos limites desta vez! – Ela falou quase gritando. – Como pôde deixar o Winslet preso pelos calcanhares na Torre de Astronomia?

Apesar de ser extremamente assustador ver a diretora no estado em que estava – e no qual quase nunca se encontrava -, Teddy apenas deu de ombros.

- Filch não vive dizendo que era melhor a época em que vocês penduravam os alunos no alto do castelo em vez de dar-lhes simples detenções quando faziam algo de errado? – Falou calmamente. – Pois bem, decidi ver se era verdade.

- E posso saber o que o sr. Winslet fez de errado, sr. Lupin? – Ela perguntou severamente, porém abaixando o tom de voz.

- Bem, professora, eu não considero certo me chamarem de "seu filho de lobisomem imundo!". – Ele falou, ainda calmo.

A diretora, porém, sabia que, por mais que ele não demonstrasse, aquilo mexia muito com o rapaz. Por isso relaxou o corpo e respirou fundo, olhando-o mais serenamente.

- Não, Teddy, não é certo lhe chamarem disso. – Ela falou meneando a cabeça. – E pode ter certeza que ele terá uma punição (a punição _correta_) por isso. Você, contudo, também não pode sair por aí pendurando alunos na Torre de Astronomia, por isso terei que lhe dar uma detenção. E eu espero que seus amigos não estejam envolvidos nisso. – Ela disse, olhando desconfiada para os dois alunos sentados em frente a Teddy.

- Eles não tiveram nada a ver com isso, diretora. – O moreno falou seriamente.

– Tudo bem, eu acredito, Winslet falou apenas de você. Uma semana limpando troféus, sr. Lupin. Se apresente hoje mesmo, às 19:00 horas.

Teddy apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e a diretora começou a se dirigir à mesa dos professores. Um pensamento, porém, passou pela cabeça do rapaz e ele logo a chamou.

- Quem vai aplicar minha detenção?

- Ou a srta. Weasley ou o sr. Thompson. São os únicos disponíveis. – E, dizendo isto, ela voltou a caminhar em direção à grande mesa à frente do Salão.

Teddy virou-se novamente para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

- É, talvez essa detenção tenha sido uma boa, não é? – Jeremy, um de seus amigos, falou com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

- É, talvez tenha sido. – O moreno falou, voltando o olhar para seu prato.

O sorriso, porém, não deixou seu rosto hora alguma.

_Continua..._


	2. 1º dia

**Capítulo 1 – 1º dia**

Teddy andava pelos corredores despreocupadamente, sem pressa alguma de chegar à Sala de Troféus e começar sua detenção. Para falar a verdade, nem se importava mais com detenções, visto que provavelmente já havia batido o número de seu padrinho e de Jorge juntos.

Ao chegar à porta da sala, parou, espiando dentro do cômodo. E então a viu. Estava sentada perto de uma grande janela, lendo um livro, suas feições risonhas. O cabelo muito loiro estava preso num simples rabo-de-cavalo e suas pernas balançavam sem parar. Teddy sorriu. Ela sempre tivera aquela mania.

Adentrou o local silenciosamente e só parou quando estava de frente para ela, que ergueu a cabeça ao perceber sua presença. Os olhos muito azuis cerraram-se por trás dos óculos.

- Minha querida Vicky! – Teddy falou alegremente, sabendo que aquilo a deixaria irritada. – Quer dizer então que você é minha todas as noites, por uma semana?

A loira bufou e levantou-se da cadeira, fechando seu livro.

- Poupe-me, Lupin. – Ela falou revirando os belos olhos. – Mal fui nomeada monitora e olhe só qual é a primeira tarefa que recebo!

O moreno sorriu largamente.

- Bem, querida Vicky, sinto lhe dizer que a culpa não foi minha por tê-la colocado nesta tarefa.

- Não, mas se você não fizesse nada estúpido com um estudante pelo menos uma vez na vida, não estaríamos aqui. – Ela falou irritada. – E por que você _insiste _em me chamar de Vicky?

Teddy franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ora, não é como todos lhe chamam?

Victoire esboçou um sorrisinho e se aproximou dele.

- Você não é 'todos', Lupin. – Sussurrou e, em seguida, afastou-se dele, indo para perto dos troféus.

Com um sorriso imenso nos lábios, Teddy se aproximou dela, que estava com uma mão estendida.

- Muito bem, sua varinha. – A loira ordenou.

O rapaz puxou a varinha do bolso da calça e entregou para ela. Antes, porém, de a moça poder abaixar a mão, ele a pegou e puxou-a para junto de si, de modo que sua boca ficasse próxima ao ouvido dela.

- Eu sei muito bem que não sou 'todos', Vicky. – Ele sussurrou e a soltou, voltando-se para os troféus e começando a trabalhar.

A garota respirou fundo ao entender o sentido daquela afirmação, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo, e revirou os olhos, voltando pra cadeira e abrindo novamente seu livro.

Depois de limpar o que lhe pareceu ser o qüinquagésimo troféu, Teddy começou a sentir seu braço doer. Estava suado e com sono. Então resolveu fazer uma coisa mais interessante: olhar Victoire.

Ela estava novamente muito concentrada em seu livro, a expressão mais uma vez risonha. As pernas voltaram a balançar e os óculos eventualmente escorregavam por seu nariz, fazendo-a dar um empurrãozinho neles para voltarem ao lugar. Era realmente linda. Ninguém em sã consciência poderia negar aquilo. E Teddy, mesmo que estivesse louco, não negaria aquilo nunca.

Ele jamais havia realmente corrido atrás de garotas ou ao menos se importado pra valer com elas. Só tivera uma namorada na vida, no seu quinto ano, mas não durou muito. Não gostava realmente da moça. Não como namorada, quer dizer, pois até hoje eram bastante amigos.

Mas havia _uma _garota com a qual ele se importava. E já fazia um bom tempo. Lembrava-se bem de quando tinha oito anos e Harry o levava para A Toca no mês de julho. Adorava ir para lá se divertir com Fred II e Molly II. Victoire, porém, quase nunca brincava com eles. Preferia ficar lendo (desde cedo ela pegou essa mania) ou apenas observando-os. E Teddy nunca conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Desde pequena, era a garota mais bonita que ele já havia visto. Gostava especialmente dos cabelos muito loiros da menina, que, ao serem atingidos pelo Sol, pareciam iluminar todo e qualquer lugar onde estivesse. Seus olhos sempre brilhavam como dois pedaços do céu quando estava feliz ou irritada. E ele _adorava_ encarar aqueles olhos, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse que implicar com ela.

Nunca foram realmente de brigar. Apenas se alfinetavam vez ou outra, como se fosse uma brincadeira particular deles. Teddy sabia que ela ficava irritada, mas também sabia que não era o suficiente para que explodisse. Afinal, ele apenas queria ver seus olhos brilharem.

Então foram crescendo e Victorie ficava cada vez mais linda. Parecia ter uma aura que se acendia cada vez mais e mais, e Teddy passou mais e mais a gostar de olhá-la. Não era o único, porém, para seu desgosto. Todos os rapazes do colégio olhavam para Vicky. Era simplesmente impossível não encarar tamanha beleza. E aquele poderia ser um fator para que Teddy se desencantasse, mas parecia que realmente tudo naquela garota fora feito para impressioná-lo: ela não dava a mínima bola para nenhum dos olhares. Às suas provocações, contudo, ela dava.

- O que está olhando? – A moça perguntou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Ele esboçou um sorrisinho e levantou-se, jogando a flanela suja com a qual estava limpando os troféus no chão.

- Nada, só estava entretido admirando você. – Falou casualmente.

As bochechas de Victorie ficaram vermelhas e ela fechou o livro.

- Você devia parar com esses comentários, Lupin.

- E arriscar que suas bochechas percam a cor? É claro que não. – Ele disse rindo levemente. – Além do mais, você fica mais bonita quando tenta esconder o que sente ao ouvir "esses comentários".

A loira revirou os olhos e levantou-se, indo até ele e devolvendo-lhe a varinha.

- Já está bom por hoje. Vejo que está cansado e ainda passará mais seis dias fazendo isso. – Ela constatou.

Teddy esticou as costas e esfregou os olhos.

- Tem razão, estou muito cansado. – Disse, bocejando. – Vamos andando então.

Vicky afirmou com a cabeça e eles deixaram a Sala de Troféus.

- Bem, boa noite, Lupin. – Ela falou e logo começou a andar para o salão comunal da Corvinal.

Após poucos segundos, porém, percebeu que Teddy a acompanhava, por isso parou e virou-se para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que está fazendo? A Lufa-Lufa fica pra lá. – Disse, apontando para o lado oposto ao qual eles estavam indo.

- Eu sei, só pensei em lhe acompanhar. – Ele disse dando de ombros. – Já está tarde, sabe. Talvez você precise que eu lhe salve de algum perigo que esteja lhe aguardando.

A loira revirou os olhos.

- Poupe-me, Lupin. Pode ir para sua casa, eu me viro bem sozinha. – Falou categórica.

- Não, não, não. Eu vou com você. E está decidido! – Completou ao ver Victoire abrir a boca para protestar.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos mais uma vez e voltou a andar com Teddy em seu encalço.

- Vicky. – Ele chamou após algum tempo em silêncio.

A grota fez um "Hm" em resposta e ele respirou fundo.

- Bem, você sabe que logo vou estar acabando o colégio e... Hm, eu estava pensando que... Não posso mais perder nenhuma oportunidade.

- Do que está falando, Teddy? – Ela perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Você quer ir a Hogsmead comigo no final de semana? – Ele perguntou, parando de andar ao ver que tinham chegado à porta da Corvinal.

Victoire também parou ao ouvir aquilo e voltou-se para ele com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Teddy Lupin convidando uma garota para ir a Hogsmead? – Ela perguntou surpresa. – Essa é novidade. A única garota desta escola com quem você já saiu foi Susan Carter, e isso porque estavam namorando.

- Bem, talvez eu queira namorar você. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

Vicky riu fracamente e aproximou-se dele.

- Talvez _eu _não queira namorar você. – A moça falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez você mude de idéia depois do nosso encontro. – Teddy retrucou, esboçando um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

A loira ficou encarando-o por algum tempo e, por fim, respondeu:

- Quem sabe? Talvez eu realmente mude de idéia.

Ela virou-se para a porta da Corvinal e deu umas batidinhas. Logo a voz serena da águia foi ouvida:

- _Qual a maior virtude de um sábio?_

Vicky parou um pouco para pensar e, ao encontrar a resposta, sorriu.

- Reconhecer sua ignorância.

- _Muito bem, muito bem!_

A porta se abriu e a loira passou por ela. Antes de fechá-la, porém, Teddy disse com um sorriso:

- Me avise se _realmente _mudar de idéia.

- Eu avisarei. – Ela respondeu, também sorrindo, e fechou a porta.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Ah, vamos, os primeiros capítulos geralmente são mais introdutórios e sem graça. Depois melhora, é sério kkkkk Mas sério agora, eu decidi postar logo o Prólogo e o Capítulo 1 juntos porque só o Prólogo ia ser um saco. Mas tudo aqui escrito é necessário e tem um propósito, então aguardem =) Semana que vem eu pretendo postar o segundo capítulo, só não sei que dia. Acho que é só isso. Espero que tenham gostado e, claro comentem!

xx, Mari.


	3. 2º dia

**Capítulo 2 – 2º dia**

- Acho que é a primeira vez na minha vida que eu te vejo sem um livro. – Teddy brincou, encarando Victoire, enquanto limpava um troféu da Sonserina.

A loira deu de ombros.

- Estou com dor de cabeça e, quando isso acontece, prefiro descansar a vista. – Ela explicou.

- Deve ser a quantidade de informação que seu cérebro guarda. – Ele disse rindo, no que a moça revirou os olhos.

- Sempre engraçado, Lupin.

Teddy continuou sorrindo e voltou seu olhar para o troféu.

- Mas é verdade. Me lembro muito bem de um verão que passamos n'A Toca. Você se recusou a jogar Quadribol para ler o livro de Poções que seu pai usou no primeiro ano dele. – O moreno disse, meneando a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Eu também me lembro. Você ficou muito indignado quando eu perguntei por que jogaria com vocês quando podia ficar lendo. No final de semana seguinte, me deu _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_. – Vicky falou, esboçando um sorriso.

Teddy relembrou a expressão no rosto angelical da garotinha ao perceber qual livro ele havia lhe dado. Esperava que ela fosse gritar com ele e jogar o livro fora, mas ela apenas começou a gargalhar e disse que ele estava começando a entendê-la.

- Eu esperava uma reação diferente da sua parte. – Comentou, colocando o troféu no lugar e pegando outro.

- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu risonha. – Também achava que fosse ficar com raiva, mas você foi bem criativo.

- Eu sempre sou criativo. – Ele se gabou, fazendo Vicky revirar os olhos.

- Eu não acho. – A moça falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E por que não?

Ela se levantou da cadeira, aproximando-se dele e se sentando ao seu lado no chão. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos do rapaz, que sentiu seu estômago se contorcer de prazer.

- Bem, quando era pequeno, você usava os cabelos azuis. Às vezes mudava para verde ou até mesmo laranja. Sempre cores tão chamativas! – Ela disse, ainda alisando os fios sedosos. – E, hoje, usa apenas um castanho sem graça. – Concluiu, sorrindo de canto.

Teddy a encarou e devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Quer dizer então que você me acha sem graça? – Perguntou estranhamento divertido.

- Em comparação ao que era quando pequeno? Sem dúvidas! – A loira respondeu sem hesitação. – Eu amava as cores do seu cabelo, vivia olhando para eles, principalmente quando mudava só pra fazer a Molly e o Fred rirem.

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Mas você vivia me chamando de cabeça de arco-íris! – Ele exclamou. – E sabia que eu odiava esse apelido.

Vicky riu.

- Bem, você não perdia uma chance de implicar comigo, não era? Eu tinha que dar o troco! – Ela se defendeu, retirando a mão dos fios castanhos. – Mas eu era realmente fascinada pelas cores que você usava nos cabelos. Por que parou de mudá-las?

Teddy suspirou e voltou a limpar o troféu a sua frente.

- Eu achava engraçado o cabelo rosa da minha mãe. Na verdade, eu o achava maravilhoso! Adorava olhar pra foto dela, toda sorridente e com aqueles fios chamativos. Por isso vivia mudando a cor do meu. – Ele disse e suspirou novamente. – Mas, depois que cresci, comecei a preferir ter uma aparência única, e achei que ficava meio estranho um adolescente ter cabelos coloridos. Então resolvi deixá-lo da cor do cabelo do meu pai. Gosto de olhar no espelho e me achar parecido com ele. – Concluiu, dando de ombros.

Victoire sorriu docemente, sabendo o quanto aquele assunto era complicado para Teddy. Voltou a mergulhar a mão no cabelo castanho.

- Bem, apesar de ser sem graça em comparação às outras cores, acho que essa realmente lhe cai melhor. Você fica mais... Não sei...

- Mais adulto? – Ele perguntou, colocando o troféu de volta no lugar.

- Mais você mesmo. – Vicky concluiu, dando de ombros. – E, pelo que eu já vi em fotos, você realmente se parece com seu pai.

Teddy a encarou emocionado. Sabia que ela entendia o que aquilo significava para ele e, naquele momento, apenas um pensamento se passou por sua cabeça: era ela quem ele queria ter ao seu lado para o resto da vida.

- Obrigado. – Disse, tentando controlar a emoção.

Victoire lançou-lhe um sorriso sereno e, em seguida, mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Teddy, posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

- Claro. – Ele falou curioso.

- Me mostra a cor natural do seu cabelo?

O moreno arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, espantado com aquele pedido.

- Por quê?

A loira sacudiu os ombros.

- Eu gostaria de ver. – Falou simplesmente.

Teddy sorriu para ela e logo seus fios castanhos foram substituídos por outros completamente negros. O rapaz ficou encarando-a, a espera de sua reação. Após alguns instantes avaliando o visual, Vicky sorriu largamente em aprovação.

- Puxei à mamãe. Minha avó disse que os cabelos naturais dela também eram dessa cor. – Ele explicou.

A loira novamente tocou os fios, mas desta vez o contato foi mais breve.

- Você fica muito bonito assim. – Ela falou e Teddy esboçou um largo sorriso.

- Sabe que eu nunca vou deixar você esquecer que disse isso, não é?

Victoire soltou uma gargalhada, inclinando a cabeça para trás e colocando a mão sobre o estômago. Teddy ficou encarando-a com um brilho nos olhos. A risada dela não mudara absolutamente nada desde a infância.

- Faz tempo que eu não ouço você rindo assim. – Ele comentou quando ela se recuperou.

- É por que faz tempo que eu não rio assim. – A loira respondeu. – Especialmente perto de você.

Foi a vez de Teddy rir, meneando a cabeça.

- Qual é, eu não sou tão chato assim! – Exclamou.

- Não, Teddy, você não é chato. Só implicante.

- Bem, é o costume, não é? – Ele falou, no que Victoire uma risadinha.

- É verdade. Mas eu vou te contar um segredo. – A moça fez sinal para que ele aproximasse o rosto.

Teddy franziu as sobrancelhas, mas obedeceu. Vicky aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- Nossas discussões sempre me divertiram.

Ele sorriu e se afastou dela.

- Nossa, e eu achei que você não conseguia se divertir estando sem um livro na mão! – Brincou, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

- Pare de falar bobagens e vamos, já passamos do horário. – Ela disse e se levantou, sendo seguida pelo rapaz.

- Então vou ter desconto amanhã? – Ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Considerando que você passou o tempo extra apenas me fazendo rir, não. – Ela disse, seguindo para fora da sala.

- Ei, Vicky! – Ele chamou e a moça se virou. Ao ver o cabelo do rapaz mudar para azul, ela voltou a rir. – Pelos velhos tempos.

Ele voltou a ser castanho e a seguiu para fora da Sala de Troféus.

- Vai me acompanhar de novo? – Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É claro que sim. Não vou privar você de mais alguns minutos de risada. – Ele disse divertido.

A loira revirou os olhos, mas não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorrisinho.

- Sabe, você é corajoso. Eu, mesmo quando pequena, não teria coragem de andar por aí com o cabelo colorido. – Ela comentou.

- É por que, como eu sempre disse, você nunca soube se divertir. – Ele provocou.

- Isso não é verdade! O fato de eu não ser uma completa desordeira como você não significa que eu não saiba me divertir! – A loira exclamou indignada.

- Ah, é verdade, eu esqueci que você se diverte lendo aqueles livros chatos.

- Sim, eu me divirto. E, se você começasse a ler alguns desses "livros chatos", entenderia por que eu os adoro tanto.

- Não, obrigada. Deixo esse tipo de diversão para você. – Ele respondeu rindo fracamente.

- Pior pra você. Pelo menos meus "livros chatos" não me fazem pegar mil detenções por ano. – Ela disse, parando ao chegarem à porta da Corvinal e virando-se para ele.

- Sabe, às vezes é bom pegar detenções. Veja essa última, por exemplo. Se eu não a tivesse pegado, não passaria sete noites inteiras ao seu lado. – Ele disse e, rapidamente, depositou um beijo na bochecha da loira, antes de virar-se e ir embora sem ao menos dar a chance de ela responder.

E Victoire apenas ficou ali, vendo a imagem do rapaz desaparecer cada vez mais no imenso corredor e sentindo seu coração bater rapidamente.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Aí está o segundo capítulo! Foi fácil escrevê-lo, já que só começam a acontecer fatos mais interessantes mesmo a partir do próximo. Este foi apenas para mostrar mais um pouco de como é essa relação deles, que implicam um com o outro, são bem diferentes, mas não se odeiam (como Lily e James kkkk). Espero que vocês tenham entendido isso e a certa atração (bem sutil pela parte de Vicky) que sentem um pelo outro. Mas isso são cenas de um próximo episódio :)

É isso, vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido.

xx,

Mari.


	4. 3ª dia

**Capítulo 3 – 3º dia**

- Cara, você não cansa? – Ouviu uma voz forte perguntar e levantou a os olhos, avistando uma Susan de sobrancelhas erguidas sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Poderia ser mais específica, Susu? – Ele perguntou, voltando a comer calmamente seu café da manhã.

- Detenções, Teddy, detenções! Você não cansa de pegar detenções? – Ela perguntou exasperada. E ele adorava aquele jeito espontâneo da amiga.

Mas o rapaz apenas a olhou de lado e esboçou um sorrisinho.

- Você tem que ser a pessoa mais destrambelhada que eu conheço! – Ela disse, erguendo as mãos em sinal de redenção. – De verdade, desisto de você.

Teddy começou a rir e a garota pôs-se a encher seu prato de torradas.

- Susu, você tem noção tem que nunca diz coisa com coisa, não é? – Perguntou divertido e riu mais ainda ao ver a amiga fazer uma careta.

- Vá se ferrar! Mas eu sei muito bem porque você está gostando tanto dessa. – Ela falou ferozmente, terminando de mastigar a primeira torrada. – Pode passar a noite inteira com sua _princesinha_.

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não acredito que, depois de tanto tempo, ainda tem ciúmes dela! – Brincou.

Susan lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico.

- Veja lá se eu gosto de cabelos loiros! – Falou com descaso.

- Não, você gosta mais deles laranjas. – Teddy disse e a garota piscou para ele, mordendo outra torrada.

- Mas falando sério, Teddyco, você tem que maneirar. É a quinta em dois meses. – Ela falou séria e o rapaz bufou.

- Me erra. – Disse, revirando os olhos, no que Susan apenas deu de ombros.

- Onde estão os soldados? – Ela perguntou olhando ao redor e Teddy voltou a rir.

- O que você acha?

- Na cama, sonhando comigo, pra variar. – Ela respondeu rindo e tomando um gole do suco. – Vamos na Dedosdemel na próxima visita ao vilarejo, falou? Todos os meus doces acabaram, e você sabe como eu fico quando estou sem açúcar no sangue.

- Não se preocupe, Susu, você tem estoque o suficiente nele para viver longamente. – Ele disse, dando um empurrãozinho no ombro da amiga. – Mas não sei se vou com vocês na próxima visita.

Susan ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Nem quero imaginar o motivo! – Ela disse, meneando a cabeça para os lados. – Chamou a princesinha pra ir com você? E ela disse que sim? Isso que é fofoca boa!

- Otária. – Teddy resmungou. – Não, ela ainda não aceitou, mas em breve aceitará.

- Eu só sou sua amiga por causa dessa auto-confiança ridícula que você tem.

- Eu sei. – Ele estirou a língua para ela.

A garota deu uma última mordida em sua torrada e levantou-se da mesa.

- Vou correr, Teddyco. Ainda tenho que revisar a redação de Feitiços antes da aula. – Ela se inclinou para o amigo e deu-lhe um beijo fraternal nos lábios. – Ah, e você é muito ledo mesmo. Eu cheguei depois e estou saindo antes. – Sem dizer mais nada, foi-se embora.

Teddy meneou a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios e, com o movimento, olhou sem querer para a mesa da Corvinal. Victoire o encarava com os olhos meio cerrados, mas no instante em que seus os olhares se encontraram, ela os desviou para o prato.

E o moreno esboçou um sorriso ainda maior.

** XXX**

Vicky lançava constantes olhares a Teddy. Não haviam se falado muito desde que a detenção começara, e ela já estava perto de acabar. Não era que não quisesse falar com ele... Só não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

- Você está muito calada hoje. – Ele comentou sem olhá-la e Vicky se sobressaltou na cadeira.

Respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o livro.

- Não tenho assunto. – Disse seriamente.

O moreno devolveu um troféu à prateleira e se virou para ela.

- Há algo lhe incomodando. – Ele falou, fazendo-a encará-lo rapidamente.

Vicky cerrou os olhos e disse baixinho:

- Não há nada me incomodando, Lupin. – Falou e, antes que pudesse se conter, soltou o que estava guardando até aquele momento: - Só acho estranho duas pessoas que dizem ser só _amigas _se beijarem na boca.

Teddy arregalou os olhos. Realmente não esperava que ela falasse aquilo assim, tão diretamente. Ele se recuperou do choque e sorriu, aproximando-se dela.

- Sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes. – Falou serenamente.

As bochechas da loira se encheram de cor, de uma maneira que Teddy nunca havia visto, e ela se levantou da cadeira, fechando seu livro com força.

- Quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes? – Perguntou com uma voz aguda. – Apenas disse que acho estranho!

Teddy apenas a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e as bochechas de Vicky ganharam ainda mais cor.

- _Eu não estou com ciúmes! _– Falou num tom muito baixo, porém ainda raivoso.

O rapaz a encarou por mais alguns segundos e, em seguida, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, você não está com ciúmes.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Vicky com a respiração pesada e Teddy esforçando-se para não sorrir. Então a loira suspirou e disse:

- Pode ir, a detenção acabou.

O moreno acenou novamente com a cabeça e deixou a flanela na prateleira, voltando, em seguida, para junto dela.

- Não vou poder lhe acompanhar hoje... Ainda tenho um trabalho imenso para fazer. – Ela deu de ombros e ele a encarou profundamente nos olhos muito azuis, sorrindo de leve. – Não se preocupe, a Susan é só como uma irmã para mim. E ela sabe muito bem que só há uma pessoa no mundo que eu tenho vontade de beijar.

E então foi embora, deixando Victoire mais uma vez sozinha, imersa em pensamentos.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Tudo bem, eu tenho a desculpa de esta ser a primeira TV que eu escrevo na vida! Kkk Tá bem fluffy, né? A próxima eu prometo que vai ser mais madura, sério. Mas e aí, tá boazinha ou péssima?

xx,

Mari.


	5. 4º dia

**Capítulo 4 – 4º dia**

Victoire fechou com força o livro que tinha nas mãos e bufou, recostando-se na cadeira. Teddy olhou pra ela e suspirou. Era a quinta vez durante as duas horas de detenção que a garota fazia aquilo.

- Quer conversar sobre isso? – Perguntou.

Ela ergueu os olhos cerrados para o rapaz.

- Sobre o quê? – Perguntou agressivamente.

- Sobre sua briga com Dominique. – Ele respondeu, aproximando-se dela.

A loira o avaliou por um instante, como se estivesse pensando se queria ou não falar sobre aquilo. Então suspirou e correu as mãos pelos cabelos dourados.

- Não sei mais o que fazer com ela. Tudo o que eu faço, Dominique acha que é para tirar os holofotes dela e colocá-los sobre mim. – Desabafou, irritada. – Ela me tira do sério! Não sei de onde surgiu todo esse ciúme, visto que nossos pais sempre nos trataram igualmente, mas ela criou essa espécie de competição entre nós. O que ela não vê é que está competindo sozinha.

Teddy ficou calado por uns segundos e, em seguida, olhou para o relógio de pulso.

- Minha detenção acabou. Por que não vamos dar uma volta nos jardins? – Propôs, sorrindo.

Vicky franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Está louco? Se nos pegarem a esta hora nos jardins vão nos...

- Eu estou com a Capa da Invisibilidade do Harry. Só espere aqui um instante, eu já volto.

E, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele correu para fora da Sala de Troféus.

Victoire se ergueu da cadeira e virou para a janela. O céu estava lindo: o azul muito escuro quase se transfigurava em preto e continha algumas nuvens, que pareciam grafitadas nele, cobrindo as estrelas. A Lua estava cheia e pálida, com sua aura a iluminar os jardins.

- Vamos? – Ouviu Teddy perguntar e virou-se para o rapaz, que segurava a Capa da Invisibilidade numa das mãos.

- Eu sou monitora, sabe? Não devia fazer isso. – Ela disse, cerrando os olhos.

O moreno apenas revirou os olhos e foi até ela. Jogou a capa sobre os dois e pegou sua mão, puxando-a para fora da sala. Logo, já estavam no belo jardim.

Caminharam vagarosamente até a entrada da Floresta Proibida, num ponto onde não seriam vistos por ninguém e, ao chegarem lá, Teddy retirou a capa deles. Deitou-se na grama e se pôs a olhar para o céu.

Vicky o encarou, incerta se deveria realmente ficar ali, especialmente com o rapaz. Então se lembrou do escândalo que a Dominique havia dado no café-da-manhã apenas porque o namorado havia comentado sobre como achava Victoire bonita. Ela era uma eterna criança com essa mania de querer ser melhor que a irmã!

A loira bufou e deitou-se ao lado de Teddy.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Ela vai perceber a burrada que está fazendo. – O rapaz disse, após algum tempo de silêncio.

Vicky suspirou.

- Só queria conseguir ser amiga dela. Tenho uma relação tão boa com Louis, mas não consigo conversar cinco minutos com Dominique sem brigarmos.

- Ela sempre foi mais imatura. Sempre achou que você tem mais atenção. Não deve ser fácil ter uma irmã tão linda como você. – Ele disse, o que fez a garota revirar os olhos, corada. – Acho que é chato sempre ouvir seus parentes comentarem sobre a beleza, inteligência e outras qualidades da sua irmã e tratarem você como um bebê.

- Mas ela age como um bebê! – Vicky disse, exasperada. – E eu nunca... Eu não quero ser melhor do que ela. Dominique tem muitas qualidades, só se perde nessa vontade eterna de ser melhor do que eu.

- Eu sei que você não quer ser melhor do que ela, mas talvez se você entender como ela se sente, possa melhorar as coisas entre vocês. – Ele disse, dando de ombros.

Victoire ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, refletindo, enquanto olhava as nuvens. Enfim suspirou.

- Você está certo. Se ela é imatura, eu devo ser madura por nós duas para pôr um fim nisso. – Disse vagarosamente.

Teddy sorriu e a encarou.

- É por isso que eu adoro você. – Disse, fazendo a loira encará-lo surpresa. Ele, porém, voltou a olhar para a Lua. – Eu adoro o céu.

Após se recuperar do comentário anterior do rapaz, ela voltou a olhar para as nuvens.

- Por quê?

- Ele é meio que como nós... Mostra dois opostos: o dia e a noite. – Teddy respondeu.

- Mas o dia e a noite vivem em harmonia. – Ela disse, séria.

- Nós também. Pode parecer que não, mas temos algo só nosso. Sempre pensei nisso como um segredo, como algo compartilhado só por nós dois. Acho que foi isso que fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você. – Ele disse calmamente, fazendo Victoire encará-lo ainda mais surpresa.

- Por que você fala essas coisas? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Porque é verdade. – Teddy disse, olhando para ela, que parecia assustada. – Você me faz bem, e eu nem mesmo sei por quê. Adoro olhar para você, adoro estar com você, adoro o que você me faz sentir, mesmo sem saber... Eu quero você, mesmo que ache que isso é só uma brincadeira.

Ela desviou o olhar e se sentou na grama abraçando os joelhos.

- Somos muito diferentes, Teddy. O que te faz pensar que daria certo?

- Eu quero. E você também. Eu percebo em cada gesto seu, e isso me faz muito feliz.

A maneira com que ele falava era tão inocente! Victoire sentia que ele estava sendo completamente honesto, que estava se abrindo totalmente com ela pela primeira vez, sem brincadeiras ou implicâncias.

E aquilo a assustou. Aquilo a assustou por causa do que a fez sentir. E, por isso, ela simplesmente se levantou e saiu correndo para o castelo, deixando Teddy a encarar o céu, sozinho.

* * *

**N/A: **Demorou (muito), mas chegou. O próximo vem rápido, prometo :p


	6. 5º dia

**Capítulo 5 – 5º dia**

Vicky andava apressadamente pelo imenso corredor, tentando equilibrar vários livros nas mãos. Perdera a hora na biblioteca e agora estava atrasada para a aula de Transfiguração. Detestava se atrasar.

Ainda mais por ter perdido a hora pensando em Teddy Lupin.

Meneou a cabeça ao pensar naquele nome e apressou o passo. Estava, no entanto, tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que não viu alguém vindo, também distraído, em sua direção, o que resultou numa colisão que a fez derrubar todos os livros no chão.

- Ah não! – Exclamou, abaixando-se para pegá-los, ao mesmo tempo em que via outras duas mãos ajudarem-na.

- Desculpe, estava conversando com os garotos e não vi você.

Ela congelou ao ouvir aquela voz, e um intenso rubor subiu-lhe às faces. Olhou para o dono da voz e viu o rapaz que permeava seus pensamentos constantemente desde a noite passada.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas. – Falou, pegando os livros que o rapaz lhe oferecia. – Obrigada. – E saiu apressada para sua aula.

Teddy a observou ir embora, sério.

**XXX**

Estavam há uma hora em silêncio, e aquilo estava incomodando demais Teddy. Resolveu, então, tomar uma atitude.

Largou o pano e o troféu no chão e aproximou-se da cadeira onde a garota lia um livro.

- Vicky. – Chamou, no que ela ergueu os olhos para ele e corou. Novamente.

- Sim?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Escute, não quero que fiquemos neste clima constrangedor por causa de ontem. Não falei nada com essa intenção. – Ele falou, acocorando-se na frente dela, para seus olhos ficarem na mesma altura. – Acredite, a última coisa que quero é afastar você de mim.

Ela encarou-o profundamente por um tempo e, por fim, suspirou.

- Também não quero que isso aconteça, Teddy. – Disse sorrindo, no que o rapaz a acompanhou.

- Ótimo. Não sei como viveria sem te perturbar. – Ele brincou, levantando-se, enquanto ela revirava os olhos rindo.

Ele voltou ao trabalho e Vicky passou a encará-lo, sentindo seu coração se aquecer e seu estômago embrulhar-se de um jeito estranho. Sorriu para si mesma ao chegar à óbvia conclusão da qual estivera fugindo todo o tempo.

**XXX**

- E você lembra quando Roxane inventou de querer aprender a cozinhar torta de abóbora e quase explodiu a cozinha da sua avó? – Teddy perguntou, rindo e fazendo Vicky gargalhar com a lembrança.

- Nossa, foi hilário! Vovó não sabia se chorava de alívio por Roxane estar bem ou a matava por ter deixado a cozinha naquele estado!

- Mas o prêmio é todo seu, Vicky! – Ele disse, no que ela revirou os olhos, já sabendo o que viria pela frente. – Nunca me diverti tanto vendo alguém tentar desgnomizar um jardim! "Coitadinhos, não vou fazer isso com eles!" – Ele imitou a voz da menina de modo exagerado. – No final das contas, eles é que quase te pegavam pelas pernas e te sacudiam para fora do jardim.

Vicky riu.

- Coitados, aquilo é horrível! Até hoje não consigo atirá-los daquele jeito horrível. – Disse, meneando a cabeça.

- Nossa infância foi ótima. – Teddy disse, sorrindo, no que a garota o acompanhou.

- É verdade.

Pararam em frente a retrato da Corvinal e se encararam.

- Bem... Boa noite. – Teddy disse, dando um abraço na moça e virando-se para seguir seu caminho.

- Teddy! – Ela chamou, fazendo-o virar-se de volta. – Eu, bem... Estive pensando... E... Eu quero ir para Hogsmead com você.

O rapaz ficou olhando-a por alguns segundos, antes de um sorriso imenso brotar nos seus lábios. Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou fortemente, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Olhou nos olhos dela, que pôde perceber o brilho intenso que emanava dos dele.

Então ele se virou e saiu andando para seu Salão Comunal, deixando Victoire com um sorriso no rosto.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: **Nem sei se alguém ainda vai ler esta fic, mas me deu muita vontade de terminá-la haha Então aqui está. Ela já está acabando e eu estou até que satisfeita com o andamento dela. Espero que tenham gostando deste último capítulo! :)


End file.
